Angry Pasta Italycest
by yuria-chin
Summary: Feliciano is visiting his brother for the day. Brotherly antics, including flirting with girls like the italies do...  However it takes a surprising turn near the night.   Dom!Feliciano


Taking a good care of yourself should be part of every man's morning routine. For Italian men it was even hard to imagine not to do it. Still Feliciano knew plenty men by now who just 'threw something on'. He made a face at the thought. He turned in front of the mirror once more. Italian men spent alot of time like this, and he was Italy personified so it felt like he always spent as much time as was avarage in his country: often something close to an hour, usually longer. Especialy his hair took a lot of work. He often tried to hide that one rebelious hair that took away his air of coolnes and replaced it with a more adorable one. Yet he could not touch it, not without further problems and more delay for the rest of his day.  
"Just how does mi fratello manage to look cool with this thing?"

Now that war was over he was spending more time in his own house than Germany's. It was a pitty that he didn't see Germany as much as he used to, not to mention Japan who lived on the other side of the world! Nevertheless he wouldn't get jelled at that his morning routine was taking too long. He felt slightly disgusted at how sloppy he looked when it was war. He prefered it like this: In full dress. Today he chose a more maritime look for he was visiting his brothers house, which was in Naples and he was determined to take a long walk trough the harbors and hit on some girls there. He contemplated sunglasses. It boosted his coolfactor with a factor 3. You couldn't see his eyes this way and those often made him look cuter. Still not being able to see the eyes of he person he was looking at ( himself in the mirror) made him nervous and he didn't want to intimidate the people he would visit! He placed the Glasses in his hair. That still looked fashionable, he could wear them when the light really was to bright and he wasn't as intimidating.  
"haha, I wouldn't want to scare any cute girls riiight~! I can be so intimidating!"

Italy skipped out of his bedroom wearing white pantalons that were rolled up to halfway his calves, comfortable slip-on sneakers with the Italian flag on them as a pattern, and a white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned with a blue sweater with maritime stripes over it. Yes, if he'd added sunglasses to that, he had looked soooooo intimidating.

Italy parked his car with a gracefull sway, the fact that a random passing German car had to hit the brakes hard to make way for that sway didn't impress him much. He even heard a muffled 'Italianische Schweinhund' but just smiled. It wasn't far to his brothers house.

Romano was awaiting him in front of his house. He was drinking wine with his neighbour talking animatedly about boats.  
"mi Fratello~!" Feliciano's voice rang with delight at the prospect of joining the gentleman. He was glad he didn't need to bare 'being Italia' on his own. When you are together you can devide the work. Surely you can get in arguments and such but in the end you'd also have time to drink whine in front of your house! He slightly wondered how other countries managed on their own. Especially France who was also rather keen on 'la joie de vivre'. It was confusing for many people. The many names they called eachother. Obviously the human his brother was talking with had no idea the two man where his nation personified. He just knew him as that young kid next door called "Lovino Vargas" and the other as his cute brother " Feliciano Vargas" Those were their hunman names, used by people they had to interact with but never by other countries. They refered to himself as Italy and his older brother as Romano. This wasn't entirely correct, they were both Italy. It's only that Italy didn't exist for long. They were only recently united. Feliciano blushed a little at the thought.  
He smiled and sat next to his brother playfully stealing his glass taking a little sip and handing it back.  
"ah, this whine is to sour for me."  
His brother used to be the land of the city Rome, hence the name Romano. He himself belonged to Venice, so he was ought to be called Veneciano. Still only his brother and Spain seemed to stick with it.

Romano went in to fetch something more to Veneciano's taste. Meanwhile he just chatted on and called to some random ladies they were beautifull. The man laughed and mumbled something about youth. Little did he know that Veneciano had been like this for 300 years. veneciano noticed that one of the girls he had called to walked more to the side and started crying. He rushed over to her.  
"Ve~ Whats wrong bellisima?"  
He actually put an arm around her trying to help. He then saw that she had actually a...well less beautifull face than her friends. He swallowed hard. Don't be rude now.  
"I- I *snif* I often get called after like that but when I turn around, the guys go like 'nooo not you!' even if I'm the only one on the street!"  
The other girls turned around now and saw that Giulia was recieving attention. That couldn't happen right? Veneciano was in a pinch now.  
"Well, those are just some big guys. Thinking they're all funny! You shouldn't cry when someone says you're beautifull!"  
He felt like a therapist now instead of a charmeur.  
The girl smiled trough her tears looking a little incredulous still.  
She was actually kinda funny when she smiled...  
"Why are you laughing?"  
She was about to be upset again.  
"Don't you get it girl? It's that huge gloom that makes everyone go bad on you. You just smiled and I laughed becasue of the irony of it: You'd smile if they called you pretty and your pretty if your smile... That means that from now on it'll be on a roll! You smile more, people think you're prettier. You'd smile even more and they think youre even prettier than pretty!"  
The other girls came back now as well. They started chit chatting with him, about if he was new here and such. this was going well, maybe he'd be accompanying one of these ladies to the beach tonight. He placed his hopes on the one in yellow bikini, she had big breasts.

Romano walked out of the house to see his brother staring at some girls breasts.  
"Veneciano, you jerk." He mumbled under his breath. Those were HIS girls! In his city! Veni should be giving attention to him not to them!  
Wait that last thought seemed rather different.  
Well anyways he was going to take care of this! He smirked to himself. He already knew exactly how. first he said goodbye to his neighboor who had been watching in interest for a while but was picking up his son from soccer practice now. Then he put his hands to his hands to his mouth and called his brother:  
"Oi, Feliciano! Your boyfriend is on the phone!"  
Now if he was lucky Venecianao would be dumb enough to react the wrong way.  
"Ve~? Ger- I mean Ludwig?"  
The girls looked away in terror, except for the ugly girl she chuckled cute but got draged along by her friends.  
Bingo.  
Veneciano made a dramatic pose.  
"Nooo belli, please don't leave! I'm straigth! I'm hitting on you right? He isn't my boyfriend!"  
Dissapointed he walked back over to his brother. A storm cloud forming over his head when he saw that Romano wasn't holding his phone at all!  
"Romano! There isn't even a call! Filli del puti!"  
Romano couldn't help but laugh at that.  
"Darling, we're brothers! That would make her your mother too!"  
Romano's little brother pushed him and stomped into the house.  
Like he had any right to be pissed! Why were we fighting already?

Romano found him in the kitchen making angry pasta. Uhgh Angry pasta always tasted the worst...  
"Oi I was just teasing you. I wanted you to talk to me not to them!"  
hmmm that was awefully honest. He would be cuter really if he was more honest. Spain had a point over there...  
"Then why do you have to keep teasing me about Germany? He isn't my boyfriend, I've told you many times. Now I have to sleep on my own and I was hoping to sleep with one of those girls."

Romano kicked a chair and sat down on it. under his breath he mumbles: "With me is not on your own you jerk"  
Romano was prepared to eat angry pasta now. This wasn't going anywhere. Lucky Veniciano didn't hear that tough.  
He suddenly heard a bubly laugh. He saw his brother launching to him with his arms spread and a cute veeee~.  
"Fratello, you say that! And your face is like a tomato!"

Steam was coming out of Romanos ears by now. First, Veniciano HAD heard. Second, he was still angry. third, he did NOT look look like a tomato, and fourth, that dimwit just quoted Spain!

Just as Veniciano was about to hug him Romano jolted up from his chair and attacked his brother.  
"CHIGIIII!" He launched to headbut Veniciano in the stomach and sent them both flying with his uncoördinated senselles attack.

The position they were in as they hit the ground was hard to describe. Most of all because Romano couldn't see much more than the floor. He had somehow sent Italy flying over him becasue he felt something heavy sprawled over his back and because he saw his brothers shoes, ah quite fashionable, he reckoned that they were 69 gone wrong right now.

His brother sat up which resulted in him actually sitting on his head.  
"Ymwoo awe swittin on my hwead!"  
Romano actually didn't manage to ad another 'you jerk' after that because of lack of air.

After a little messing around they both sat normally again. Veneciano was hugging him and appologising. Romano just could never stay mad long with his brother. They threw out the 'angry pasta' and went out for piza instead.

All the while Romano had glared away all cute girls around. Usually he would be all over them but this time he came up with all sorts of repelling plans. One girl seemed imune to glaring tough.  
He needed a plan B and quick! Otherwise he'd lose his bedmate for tonight!  
No everything but that plan...Seems he has no choice tough!  
he quickly pulled his brother close and said there was something near his eye and that he would remove it for him. He made sure to make it look as if they were kissing from the girls perspective. He had to keep his eyes closed to keep up the facade but as he opened one to check on her he saw her put a camera away smiling from ear to ear.  
"Damn you anonymous pervert..."  
"Veeee~ Fratello what do you mean by that?"  
Romano blushed. excuse! needed! now!  
"You see, there was this really weird guy over there cheking you out!"  
Italy looked shoqued.  
"Was it Fratello-France in disguise?"  
He started crying a little, letting out little 'please protect me' noises.  
"Don't worry I'll defend you from the anonymous perverts out there! Also from the ones who's names we DO know! Like that scary-ass France, or potato basterd."  
Veneciano clung to his arm scared but still scolded him a little.  
"chee, Roma, Germany isn't perverted, he's my friend"  
No not this argument again! don't say anything Romano, don't say it.  
"Shall we head to my place,vee?"  
This time it was Romano who uttered the vee noise, he was Italian after all.

The rest of the evening was great. They drunk whine on the terace while discussing Veniciano's shoes and after that decided to practice dancing together. They had both taken classes to impress girls, and because every man is ought to know how to dance! Romano felt weird as he was lead trough the room by italy Veniciano. Something was off here. Their dynamics seemed to have changed. even his own house seemed a whole new impression.  
There was something about what his brother was doing that made him wonder, what his intentions were. Why his hand had slowely slid over his back. He had already condamned himself to hell for thinking about his brother in the wrong way sometimes but his brother always innocently shruged everything of.

In a weird state Romano undressed. He had the feeling Veneciano was staring at him. Yet every time he checked his brother was also undressing and looking felt strange. He knew his brothers body inside out. Ever since they were little they had slept in the same bed often stark naked and it never really changed. Nights in Italy just were very warm when there were more people in the bed.

They went to bed exchanging their usual goodnights. They lay in silence for a while. Usually Veneciano would be asleep by now. Romano just lay there with his eyes closed as he felt a hand on his stomach. It slowely ran up and down and with tormenting slowness. Then Veneciano plastered his lithe form against him.  
Ok, sleep hug, he does that from time to time, no reason to panick. Just keep breathing.  
Then the hand moved to his face. Softly he was carassed.  
Ok, reason to panick now! He sharply turned to his brother shocked and wanted to speak.  
His brothers face looked lewd, his long lashes made little curtains to his beautifull eyes. He'd always looked like a renaiscance painting.  
"I want to touch you, cara fratello. Will you let me?"  
Romano was at a loss for words as his brother rolled onto him. He was instantly turned on. He had been surpressing this feeling for quite a while now.  
He was still unable to do anything. Still his brother was innocent right? Why did he know how to play his body so well? His confusement must've been visible because Veni mumbeled against his ear:  
"Ve~ if it's heaven when the Italians are lovers, what makes you think I'm inexperienced?"  
Romano had somehow thought that reputation was all his fault. not his cute brothers.  
they had once before touched each other like this, it was with their union. somehow it was costum for nations to be intimate when becoming one. Still that had been done in the complete euphoria of union. It had been different, less clear.  
"Are you thinking about that night too?"  
Veneciano asked him. He nodded and felt how his nipples were slowely rolled. He himself actually wasn't that experienced at all so he let his brother continue. Lips hovered milimetres from his and he closed the gap.  
With the first kiss there, reasons to object seemed less important. He let his hands roam freely over that body.  
More kisses, little tugs at his lip, the slowely licking of his ear. One of Venecianos hands ran trough his hair to rest near that one piece.  
As he felt his brother gently curl it exactly the right way Romano returned the favour. They both moaned in another kiss.  
"A-are we going to?" Romano just had to know for sure before getting to exited.  
"I'm going to taste you as if you were a wine, with care and proffesion. Then, if you please me, I'm going to devour you like pasta. I'll be doing that until we can see heaven."  
Veneciano's voice was coated in sugar. While he spoke he added presure to Romano's groins with his leg. He soflty rubbed his tigh against Romano while tasting his lips. He moved to lick neck, ears, bellybutton, and then-  
romano just had to stare at what was happening between his legs. His brother skillfully yet playingly sucking on his Phallus. He already imagined that face covered in cum. It almost made him thrust in too far.  
"V- Veneciano~!"  
Romano placed his hands over his head. This was going to be his all night fantasy!

veneciano finally deemed his brother ready enough. and stradled him. He rubbed their bodies together a few times and pulled Romano in a sitting possition. Now all he needed to do was close his eyes.  
Romano slid in with ease. Not like Germany with whom it always hurt a little. He heard the low grunts underneath him. It was perfect, really perfect.  
Slowely he started to move up and down, the intrusion was perfect. Nice and small, the way Romano clung to his body was perfect for this fantasy:  
Holy Roman Empire going crazy underneath him.  
Romano clung to his chest and licked a nipple.  
Veneciano squeezed himself tight while moving then relaxed the other moment. He pressed himself up and down with a practiced little roll. This way he grinded himself between his lover and himself while pleasuring the other.  
"Is this what you wanted? What you desired all this time?"  
In response came low grunts and hitched breath. Holy roman empire was to buissy being in heaven to answer. Yes that was the way it should be! The way somebody clung to his body going insane beneath him. It was a turn on to see that you were doing good! He felt warm fluids coarse into him giving wet pushes at his already slightly abused prostate. The roar from underneath him, nails diging in his flesh pressing him down hard. Italy Veneciano took it all in carefully. By accident he opened his eyes. He didn't see his childhood love...  
He saw his brother's 'oh' face. While it was confronting it was ten times sexier than anything that could've sprouted from his imagination! He felt himself leaking. His brother grabbed him and turned them around then pushed himself in again.  
He felt his brother cum twice, no three times. All this time he was focussed on that face. Holy roman suddenly forgotten. His brother was actually going crazy on him. He grabed his own hair and janked it hard. With a loud cry he came, little drops sticking to his face.

His brother was a complete mess. One exstatic mess, he looked like...well like he just had a triple orgasm. There isn't really anything that describes it. Slowely he slumped against him. They both were panting to hard foor goodnights and were to caught in afterglow to even think about showering.  
Exhausted they fell asleep.

Talking would come in the morning...


End file.
